REAL x ILLUSION
by Freedom Alliance
Summary: Orang yang kusayangi tapi tak bisa kumiliki. Dia dan aku adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda. Aku bagaikan sang mentari di musim panas. Dan dia bagaikan es di musim dingin. / SasuNaru / Shounen-ai / One-Shot / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_**A Naruto Fanficion..**_

**Freedom Alliance (FA) present..**

**REAL x ILLUSION  
><strong>

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Canon, Shounen-ai, mungkin typos, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Pair:** SasuNaru

**Author: snow rabbit  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Naruto's POV]<strong>

* * *

><p>Kulangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangku menyusuri jalan setapak berhias tanaman-tanaman liar. Kuedarkan kedua mata biruku ini ke segala arah. Di sekelilingku yang terlihat hanyalah rerumputan hijau nan luas. Akupun melangkah semakin jauh di tengah padang ilalang ini. Berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka sambil menikmati hariku. Di atas sana langit biru nan cerah terpantul dari kedua bola mataku yang juga sama birunya dengan langit.<p>

Tak terdengar suara apapun. Begitu sunyi. Tapi juga begitu damai. Entah berapa lama tidak kurasakan kedamaian yang seperti ini. Mungkin.. Sejak orang itu pergi. Ya. Sejak kepergian orang itu yang kurasakan dalam dada ini hanyalah sepi.

Tak ada yang menemaniku tak menjadi masalah untukku. Karena selama ini aku memang sendirian. Tapi tanpa orang itu di sisiku.. Walau ada banyak orang di sekitarku, semua itu percuma. Karena yang kurasakan hanyalah sepi.

Tiba-tiba semilir angin perlahan berhembus menerpa tubuhku. Terasa menyejukkan. Merasuk ke dalam jiwa. Tiba-tiba muncul banyak kupu-kupu hitam berterbangan. Entah darimana mereka datang, aku tidak tahu. Mereka berterbangan dari satu ilalang ke ilalang yang lain. Menari-nari indah di sekitarku. Kupu-kupu indah yang mengingatkanku pada orang itu. Lagi-lagi orang itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.

.

.

.

.

Hitam adalah ciri khas orang itu.

.

.

.

.

Orang yang kusayangi tapi tak bisa kumiliki.

Dia dan aku adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda.

Aku bagaikan sang mentari di musim panas. Dan dia bagaikan es di musim dingin.

Aku memiliki dua bola mata biru seperti langit siang. Dan dia memiliki dua bola mata hitam seperti langit malam.

Aku selalu ceria. Dan dia selalu terlihat muram.

Aku dan dia adalah dua sisi koin yang bertolak belakang.

.

.

.

.

Kupu-kupu indah itu masih terbang mengelilingiku. Apa yang membuat mereka datang ke tempat ini? Aku bertanya-tanya.

Kuedarkan kedua saphire-ku ke segala penjuru. Kedua mataku terbelalak melihat siluet seseorang dari kejauhan. Orang itu berdiri di depan sana.

Ini hanya ilusi, pikirku.

Walau aku tahu ini ilusi, tubuhku terasa ingin berlari ke sana. Menghampirinya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Takkan kulepas. Tak ingin kulepas.

Tapi..

Semua ini hanya ilusi. Dia tak ada di ujung sana. Takkan mungkin di sana.

.

.

.

.

Tapi kenapa hati ini bergetar melihat bayangannya?

.

.

.

.

Tuhan, jangan beri aku harapan. Karena aku tahu ini takkan mungkin. Ini semua takkan berhasil. Tuhan, kumohon biarkanlah perasaan ini lenyap bersama dengan berhembusnya angin ini.

Perlahan-lahan kupu-kupu hitam yang mengelilingiku menghilang dari pandanganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari jawaban kenapa mereka menghilang. Ternyata mereka telah terbang tinggi ke angkasa. Ah.. andai aku juga bisa terbang seperti mereka. Kutersenyum kecil.

Akupun kembali melihat ke arah yang sama dimana siluet itu terlihat olehku.

Ini bodoh! Apa yang kuharapkan?

Yang ada hanya hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Tapi.. di ujung sana..

.

.

.

.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku melihat orang itu?

.

.

.

.

Dia tersenyum padaku.

Rambut hitam yang aneh itu. Kulit putih sepucat mayat. Paras menawannya. Sosoknya masih sama dengan sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu. Pakaiannyapun juga sama. Tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Kedua mata obsidiannya menatapku dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke depan seolah menawarkanku untuk ikut bersamanya.

Aku tercengang. Kukerjap-kerjapkan kedua mataku berulang kali.

Apakah dia nyata?

Apakah dia ilusi?

Pikiranku penuh dengan keraguan dan juga tanya. Banyak pertanyaan dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terlintas di kepalaku. Rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah jika kupikirkan lebih lanjut.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suaranya memanggil namaku. Ini memang suaranya. Aku takkan salah mengenali.

.

.

.

.

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

Jika ya, aku tak ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi ini.

.

.

.

.

Tidak!

Ini kenyataan!

Tapi.. hati ini..

Kucengkeram kemejaku erat-erat. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dengan erat.

Tuhan, tolong aku..

.

.

.

.

"Hei."

.

.

.

.

"Hah?" tanyaku spontan.

"Apanya yang hah?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas.

.

.

.

.

Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku. Sosok orang itu berdiri di hadapanku. Menatapku dengan kedua mata obsidiannya dengan pandangan heran. Tatapan ini sudah lama tak kulihat. Tatapan yang selalu kurindukan. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus ke arah kami. Terciumlah aroma khas orang itu. Ya, ini adalah aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Aroma mint..

.

.

.

.

Apakah ini mimpi?

Apakah ini kenyataan?

Atau hanya ilusi..?

Aku tidak tahu.

Yang kutahu hati ini bergetar kala melihatnya di depan kedua mataku. Dalam dada ini berkecambuk seolah jantungku ingin melompat keluar saat ini juga. Namun bibir ini menyunggingkan senyuman tanpa perintahku.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Sudah gila ya?" tanyanya padaku.

Enak saja aku dibilang gila, pikirku kesal.

Tapi..

"Aku memang gila setiap kali aku melihatmu," jawabku penuh kejujuran.

Aku tak ingin membohongi perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak ingin menutupi rasa ini dengan persahabatan palsu. Kami sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing. Walau tanpa kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut kami. Walau tanpa ucapan-ucapan manis nan indah. Hanya melalui tatapan mata, kami tahu. Hanya dengan saling menyentuh, kami mengerti.

"Kau selalu bersikap aneh saat bertemu denganku," komentarnya dingin.

Dia tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

Dia adalah dia.

Dia adalah orang kucinta.

Tiba-tiba kupu-kupu hitam yang tadi pergi kini telah kembali. Kualihkan kedua mataku pada mereka. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka terbang berdampingan dengan kupu-kupu kuning. Kupu-kupu hitam dan kupu-kupu kuning berterbangan lagi di sekitarku dan orang itu. Aku heran kenapa mereka bersama dengan kupu-kupu kuning? Kontras sekali.

Tapi indah..

.

.

.

.

"Puk!"

Tiba-tiba dia mendaratkan tangan kanannya pada kepalaku. Kutatap dia dengan penuh tanya.

"Indah kan mereka?" tanyanya seraya memperhatika kupu-kupu hitam dan kupu-kupu kuning itu.

"Ya. Tapi mereka kontras. Yang satu kuning cerah dan yang satunya hitam pekat," jawabku.

"Justru..perbedaan membuat cinta menjadi sesuatu yang lebih indah."

Disingkirkan tangan kanannya dari atas kepalaku. Kedua iris hitam itu menatapku dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Dua jenis kupu-kupu itu sama seperti kita," lanjutnya. "Walau kita berbeda tapi perasaan kita sama."

.

.

.

.

Aku terhenyak akan kata-kata darinya.

Ya, kami memang sama-sama tahu perasaan kami. Ini wajar.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajakku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Aku kan mengajakmu pulang. Selama ini kau pergi dari desa. Sudah saatnya kau untuk pulang."

Tiba-tiba dia tertawa kecil. Luar biasa! Ini keajaiban dia bisa tertawa. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku dulu kalau dia tidak pernah tertawa bukan karena tidak mau tapi gara-gara tidak bisa tertawa. Mungkin akibat suatu penyakit, eh?

.

.

.

.

"Aku kan sudah pulang, Dobe. Kaulah tempatku untuk pulang," ucapnya dengan senyuman menawan menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima, Naruto.."

Ya. Inilah dia. Ya. Dialah orang itu. Orang yang kurindukan, kusayangi, dan kucintai selama ini.

Tak terasa air mataku meleleh dan mengalir membentuk sungai kecil di kedua pipiku. Kupeluk dia dengan erat. Dia membalas pelukanku. Sepertinya lagi-lagi dia terseyum padaku.

Terima kasih Tuhan, kau mengabulkan doaku.

.

.

.

.

Takkan kulepas, tak ingin kulepas.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi.

.

.

.

.

Dia melepas pelukannya lalu mengangkat wajahku menghadap ke arahnya. Wajahku terasa panas. Aku yakin wajahku sekarang merah seperti buah kesukaannya, tomat. Kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipiku. Terasa dingin. Tangannya dingin laksana es. Tapi bagiku sentuhan tangannya adalah suatu kehangatan.

Tiba-tiba dia mengusap pipiku dengan halus. Dia menghapus air mataku dengan kedua tangan putihnya.

Kedua iris obsidian itu mengatakan banyak hal dari apa yang dia ucapkan padaku. Aku bisa merasakannya di sini. Di dalam dadaku. Dan kuharap diapun mengerti apa yang kukatakan lewat tatapan mataku padanya.

Dia tersenyum.

Dia tampan kala tersenyum. Ralat, sangat tampan lebih tepatnya.

Dia terdiam terus diam tanpa kata. Menunggu jawaban dariku.

Akupun tersenyum ceria padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Okaeri, Sasuke.."

* * *

><p><strong>END Naruto's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

**_Author's Note:_** Ini adalah fic one-shot pertama yang kubuat. Review ya..


End file.
